


Would You Dance with Me?

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [16]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, HBO War Week 2019, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: He doesn't know why, but Dick wants to dance. So he asks Nix to join him.





	Would You Dance with Me?

"Would you dance with me?" Dick says, holding out a hand, his pale cheeks pinkish. A smile on his eyes, a small curve on the corner of his lips signaling his subtle amusement.

Nix rolls his eyes, shaking his head; a charming smile spreading across his face, "Why wouldn't I?" he says, taking the hand and pulling Dick closer, "seems a fair offer, alright," his smile is wide, in comparison to Dick's. Shameless.

Dick snorts, letting their bodies meet in a comfortable, righteous entanglement.

Nix moves to a side, swinging Dick with him, a slow pull as Dick follows suit, trying to loosen himself as he feels subtly unease, one of his cheeks almost lay against Nix's, burning with body heat.

"You need to loosen up before you twist a muscle," Nix jokes against Dick's ear. Dick shives under the hot breath on his skin.

"I'm not good at this," Dick pretends he doesn't know what this is about by changing the subject. Looking away.

Nix chuckles.

"You're just fine, Dick." He moves Dick with a hand rested against Dick's back to a silent song, the sound his tongue could do if only he clicked with his tongue harder, making both of them listen to it.

Dick feels that maybe Nix doesn't realize, but Dick's heart is racing against Nix's chest, for all the reasons it shouldn't. That isn't supposed to. He swallows but lets a head over Nix's shoulder, letting Nix sing a song, play a tune with his tongue quietly. Dick slowly stops trembling, feeling righteous - safe.

Nix hums as he is finishing the song in his head. He knows what Dick's feeling or at least, he knows how does it feel. He doesn't try anything. Not what he wants to. The step further. But tries to enjoy it nonetheless.

"You're good enough, Dick," Nix whispers, before letting the moment linger, the moment they stop, before they part ways.

It's too good to be allowed this much.


End file.
